Gary The Gadget Guy
Info We do not know if Gary is a verified mascot in CP3D. Gary is a scientist and an inventor, and helps in the PSA. Trivia Names in other languages Quotes * "Salutations!” * "Greetings scientists” * "How do you do?” * "Aha, I'm glad you could join me” * "Good day to you” * "Hello, I'm Gary the Gadget Guy” * "You can call me Gary” * "I am quite well - And thank you for asking” * "I am feeling exceptionally mirthful” * "I have achieved quantum splendiferousness” * "That means I am very happy” * "Exceptional!”,”I am significantly exhilarated!” * "I am very pleased to be here” * "Welcome, fellow scientists!” * "Greetings time travelers!” * "Greetings and salutations all!” * "SECRET agents you say?” * "Is that classified information?” * "Agents you say?” * "I know little about a secret penguin league” * "Ah yes, I know Herbert Percival Bear well” * "He is a grumpy menace” * "I can bearly stand him” * "Bearly! Get it!?” * "In all seriousness though, Herbert is a concern” * "We shall need to track him down” * "Ever since Herbert froze me” * "I've been feeling a little strange” * "Perhaps the cryogenic process was unstable” * "It is possible that my cerebral cortex was affected” * "Luckily my intelligence is intact!” * "And is still capable of great feats of SCIENCE!” * "Ha ha!” * "The EPF is doing everything in their power” * "I'm afraid that's classified” * "Let's just say I assist the EPF technologically” * "Im sorry I can't talk about that right now” * "Certainly!” * "I would be honored to be your friend” * "I accept all friend requests” * "Please send me a friend request to be friends” * "Scientist, ensure that you collect my background” * "Have you collected my background?” * "Indubitably!” * "May I have a glass of H20?” * "Water is an efficient thirst quenching liquid” * "A pizza please, my good penguin” * "Pizza may very well be the perfect food” * "My favorite animal?” * "I'm something of an entomologist” * "Which means I like insects” * "Bugs of all kinds” * "What is your favorite animal?” * "My favorite game?” * "I enjoy a rousing game of chess” * "I do enjoy piloting the Aqua Grabber” * "I love a good game of Find Four” * "What is your favorite game?” * "My favorite sport is.. ping pong, I think” * "What is your favorite sporting event?” * "My favorite music?” * "I enjoy classical music” * "Though some of DJ Cadence's music is very catchy” * "My hobbies?” * "I like to collect things” * "Insects” * "Pins” * "Comics” * "Stamps” * "All sorts of things” * "You all look very sharp” * "I'm glad to see appropriate scientist attire” * "Anything is possible” * "With some tools” * "And some coffee” * "And some blueprints” * "And some glue” * "And some brown puffles” * "You show impressive fortitude!” * "That means you're very determined!” * "Excellent knowledge!” * "Great work, my inventive friend” * "I must excuse myself now. Take care!” * "I will most certainly be back soon” * "The time of my departure is nigh” * "Farewell penguins” * "Goodbye, scientists” * "Keep researching while I'm gone” * "I'm sure we will encounter each other again” * "I must be travelling back now” * "I must be taking my leave now” * "There is a situation which needs my attention” * "Eureka!” * "Great scott!” * "Oh my!” * "Excelsior!” * "Good news everyone!” * "Did you hear the news?” * "I have been to the past!” * "I invented a time machine...” * "...called the Time Trekker” * "I used the Time Trekker!” * "I was experimenting with time travel...” * "And I wound up in the past!” * "All the way back to prehistoric times” * "To the Age of the Dinosaurs” * "The past is a fascinating place!” * "That is why I want to go back” * "I want everyone to come with me” * "I need assistance studying the dinosaurs” * "I wish to conduct a thorough study” * "Of dinosaur eggs” * "And” * "Dinosaur behavior” * "Caveguin civilization” * "What's the point of a time machine” * "If you don't use it?” * "Be cautious though, scientists” * "Take heed!” * "We must be careful not to alter history” * "Be careful not to step on an ancestor” * "We must avoid temporal paradoxes at all costs” * "Otherwise we might destroy the universe” * "But there's only a 6% chance of that happening” * "Just make sure not to cause a paradox” * "A paradox is an unresolved causality in time space” * "in other words...” * "...Don't go back in time and play jokes on yourself” * "You might destroy the universe” * "The universe is surprisingly fragile” * "I want to bring everyone with me” * "Will you help me scientists?” * "Will you join my team of scientists?” * "Are you ready to join my team of scientists?” * "Take a look around” * "See for yourself” * "Alright let's go!” * "Follow me everyone” * "Stay close at hand” * "Accompany me” * "Let us expedite our progress!” * "Come this way!” * "Step lively everyone” * "Let us continue” * "This way” * "Over here” * "We must go to the Snow Forts” * "Into the Time Trekker!” * "To the swamp!” * "To the prehistoric forest!” * "To Stony Town!” * "Let's go to the restaurant!” * "To the nesting grounds!” * "To Tricera Town” * "To Tyranno Town” * "To Ptero Town!” * "To the Hunting Spot!” * "Let's go to the prehistoric Iceberg! " * "Hmm...” * "What's this?” * "Which way is it?” * "Which way do we go? * "Does anyone know the way?” * "It seems we found the Tyrannosaurus rex room!” * "Ah so here is the Pteranodon room” * "They are excellent flyers” * "This must be the Triceratops room” * "These dinosaurs have a leafy diet” * "You can see a leaf feast up top there!” * "Alright, into the Time Trekker” * "Let us embark on a voyage through time” * "Shall we take a trip through time?” * "Alright, hold on tight!” * "Everyone ready?” * "It's time to go back to the past!” * "Engage!” * "Make it so!” * "Full power to the Time Displacer!” * "Main chronological disruptor online!” * "Engage the flux drive” * "And awaaaaaay we go!” * "Oooh!” * "Ahh! Look out!” * "We have to depart immediately!” * "Dinosaur!” * "Yikes!” * "Don't move!” * "Its vision is based on movement!” * "Everyone take notes!” * "OOOH!” * "What a fascinating creature” * "I am intrigued” * "Does anyone have a camera?” * "We need to take pictures” * "For science!” * "Oh my!” * "Alright scientists” * "Let us begin our paleontological excavation!” * "Err” * "I mean let's get digging” * "Let's get digging!” * "Split up into groups of two” * "Make sure you handle the eggs carefully” * "Do not disturb the nests” * "Don't worry!” * "We'll be sure to return the eggs” * "The eggs will not be harmed” * "We are just studying them” * "I'm interested in their genetic sequencing” * "I've invented a genetic transmogrification process” * "With the right egg” * "I can turn us INTO dinosaurs!” * "Just a quick scan and BOOM!” * "Dinosaur!” * "Alright, check this nest” * "Look for the eggs' shiny shells” * "This is fascinating” * "Intriguing!” * "What sorts of eggs have you found?” * "You found a Tyrannosaur egg!” * "You found a Triceratops egg!” * "You found a Pteranodon egg!” * "Excellent!” * "Well done!” * "Keep digging!” * "Keep an eye out for mom dinosaurs” * "They shan't be pleased with our presence” * "Its terribly important that we don't harm the eggs” * "Have you found anything else?” * "Exceptional work everyone!” * "Make sure to keep good notes” * "Write down all your notes” * "This is truly a wondrous achievement” * "This is a dino sized discovery!” * "Oh my” * "Did you hear that?” * "Did you all hear something?” * "There appears to be a Tyrannosaur coming” * "There appears to be a Triceratops coming” * "There appears to be a Pteranodon coming” * "There appears to be a dino stampede” * "DINOS INCOMING!” * "RUN!” * "Accelerate!” * "Scatter!” * "Flee scientists! Flee!” * "GO GO GO!” * "Run for Stony Town!” * "Run to the Time Trekker!” * "We should be safe in here” * "Oh dear” * "My calculations appear to have been wrong” * "The dinosaurs are coming in!” * "Throw them food!” * "Split up!” * "Don't move!” * "Their vision is based on movement!” * "He can't see us if we don't move!” * "Oh fiddlesticks” * "The dinosaurs are escaping into our time” * "The EPF are going to be cross with me” * "PH is going to be very cross” * "We can't allow them to escape” * "Quickly everyone!” * "After those dinosaurs!” * "Get them to chase you back into the Time Trekker” * "Hey Dinosaurs!” * "Attention prehistoric fauna!” * "Can't catch us!” * "Over here!” * "Don't we look tasty!” * "I realize this isn't terribly scientific” * "If anyone has any better ideas” * "I would be interested to hear them” * "BACK TO THE TIME TREKKER!” * "That's it!” * "Just a little further!” * "Well done!” * "Now back to the past!” * "Activate the Time Trekker!” * "We did it!” * "Oooooh!” * "Prehistoric penguins!” * "Also known as Caveguins” * "These fellows are our early ancestors” * "I wonder if we'll meet GarUgg the Ugg Guy” * "He's my great great great great great great” * "great great great great great great great great” * "great great great”,”great” * "great uncle” * "I would love to discuss his work on exothermic reactions” * "I understand he may have invented fire” * "Let's attempt to communicate with them” * "I shall try to speak caveguin” * "UGG!” * "OOOGA OOOGA!” * "GRUB GRUB!” * "UGGA CHUGGA” * "BOOKA BOOKA” * "NANNER NANNER” * "YUM YUM” * "ME GARY” * "ME MAKE STUFF” * "MAKE STUFF GO KABOOM” * "Umm...” * "Let me think” * "My caveguinese is a little rusty” * "WHAT YOUR NAME?” * "YOU ARE FRIEND?” * "YOU ARE SCIENTIST?!” * "Oh” * "Ooh!” * "I think they understand!” * "You try!” * "Scientists” * "Try to communicate” * "YOU LIKE MEAT?” * "YOU LIKE DINOS!” * "DINOS SCARY!” * "YOU LIKE ROCKS?” * "YOU LIKE TREES?” * "YOU LIKE CAVES?” * "YOU LIKE TIME TRAVEL?” * "Oh they probably don't know what that is” * "YOU LIKE STICKS?” * "YOU LIKE LAVA?” * "I just realized my knowledge of caveguins is limited” * "YOU LIKE DINO EGGS!” * "Oh dear” * "ME NO EAT EGGS” * "ME SCIENTIST” * "WANT TO LOOK AT EGGS” * "YOU LIKE?” * "ME TOO!” * "I LIKE LOTS!” * "YOU KNOW WHERE EGGS ARE?” * "YOU KNOW SAFE PLACE?” * "YOU WANT SEE FUTURE?” * "Come with us!” * "FOLLOW US!” * "To the future!” * "Let's show the caveguins our time!” * "I'm sure it will be fine” * "What a fine establishment this is” * "It smells positively delightful” * "Ahh! I see they cook with carbon based exothermic reactions” * "That is to say, they use fire” * "The invention of fire revolutionized pizza” * "I bet prehistoric pizza is quite delicious” * "I'm happy to see lots of fruits and veggies though” * "They're a part of a balanced prehistoric breakfast” * "Well then” * "I say” * "I could really go for some authentic caveguin cuisine” * "Let's place an order” * "I would like” * "Could I please have” * "A Ptero Taco” * "A Tyranno Burger” * "A Tricera Salad” * "A steak” * "A coconut smoothie” * "A deep fried banana” * "Some water” * "Four gallons of coffee” * "I probably drink a little too much coffee” * "But it assists my creativity immensely” * "Perhaps I can assist the wait staff?” * "What can I get for you?” * "What are you guys having?” * "I'll fetch it at once” * "I guarantee your meal will be ready in five minutes” * "Even if I have to use the Time Trekker” * "Time traveling food delivery” * "I would be pleased to tabulate your expenditures” * "I mean” * "I would be pleased to fetch your bill” * "Order up” * "Got a big order for your chefs” * "Thank you very much” * "Thank you for the tip” * "Ooof!” * "This tray is heavy” * "slips and falls” * "breaks glasses” * "Oh my!” * "I am extremely sorry!” * "I apologize vehemently!” * "Oh, do not worry about my glasses” * "I carry nine spares” * "Just in case” * "Oh thank you!” * "Clean up over here!” * "Does someone have a mop?” * "Well this isnt a very lively place” * "There are many bones scattered here” * "Lets investigate which dinosaurs were here” * "Hmmm” * "This one up here seems to have been a stegosaurus” * "Is this what you found in your research?” * "What do you think this dinosaur was?” * "Good guess” * "The body looks like a stegosaurus” * "But the head looks like a brachiosaurus” * "Very curious!” * "Be careful where you step!” * "Not too close now” * "This tar pit could leave you in a very sticky situation” * "Lets bottle some tar up for an experiment” * "Please take a bottle” * "gives” * "just a little bit now” * "Well done!” * "Lets heat it up” * "Lets add some materials to it” * "What shall we add?” * "Bones?” * "Dust?” * "Meat?” * "Fruit?” * "adds” * "Eureka!” * "It changed color!” * "It became a solid!” * "This is very interesting” * "I shall conduct more experiments back in my lab” * "Thank you everyone” * "Lets travel onward” * "Great Scott!” * "Look at size of that Selachimorpha!” * "That means shark” * "This explains the large ice mounds on the Iceberg” * "Look!” * "The Iceberg is still connected to the island!” * "I wonder when it broke off?” * "What do you propose happened?” * "Hmm interesting theory” * "Do you believe the shark is still in the Iceberg present day?” * "Look at the large teeth!” * "I dont believe I want this melting or tipping anytime soon” * "I do believe this place is for Pteranodons” * "Pteranodons had a wingspan of over 6 meters! * "This looks like a great place for Pteranodons to play” * "Those are Pteranodon nests!” * "If we're very quiet” * "perhaps some Pteranodons will come to play” * "Careful not to disturb the eggs” * "We don't want to create a rift” * "in the Time-Space Continuum” * "Did you know that a Pteranodon isn't a dinosaur?” * "It's actually a reptile!” * "What do you suppose Pteranodons ate?” * "Pizza?” * "Fish?” * "I wonder what would happen if they ate hot sauce?” * "I wonder what it would be like to fly on the back of a Pteranodon?” * "That would be a most excellent experiment!” * "This is the perfect environment for Triceratops” * "What do you suppose Triceratops ate?” * "Salad?” * "Grapes?” * "Ferns?” * "Did you know Triceratops means three-horned face?” * "Fascinating” * "Triceratops look remarkably like rhinoceros” * "We can observe Triceratops in their natural environment” * "Careful not to get underfoot!” * "Did you know that Triceratops were 9 meters long” * "and 3 meters tall?” * "We must be careful not to disrupt anything” * "Imagine if a Triceratops was in Club Penguin!” * "We'd have to make bigger roads” * "Let's bottle up some plants for an experiment” * "Let's continue our exploration” Category:Game Content Category:Mascots